Scorpius Malfoy, from First Year to Seventh Year
by hkdk
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is out to prove that his is nothing like his ancestors, starting from the moment he boards the Hogwarts Express. Currently in the First Year - The Founding of the New Marauders' Map. Primarily S/R. S/Li Lo/Li Ly/Li T/V Ly/Lu Ly/M
1. First Year: The Hogwarts Express

**OH HAI! IT BE THE CRAZAY PERSON YOU MAY KNOW AS HK. THE FAIL AT GRAMMAR WAS INTENTIONAL. *CUE F YES FACE* [Yes, only one half of the 'hkdk' writes. The Dk tends to review and favourite... Although it's mainly me on this account. :D]**

**Well. I've literally just joined this area, so I don't know if you guys are a bunch of flamers or a bunch of cookie bakers. LET'S JUST HOPE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOMESAUCE COOKIE BAKERS! ANYONE WHO IS A FLAMER WILL HAVE THEIR FLAMES DONATED TO THE OVEN IN WHICH I BAKE COOKIES!**

**Sorry for the randomness. In other words, please don't flame/hate. I don't mind CC – it'll tell me my weaknesses and what I can improve on/look out for in my next piece of writing.**

**BEFORE ANYONE YELLS AT ME FOR STEALING THEIR IDEAS: THIS IDEA OCCURRED TO ME WHILST I WAS DRAWING UP A FAMILY TREE OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.**

**I'm sorry if the story is rubbish or has anything non-canonical in it. I really am – I tried to make the arrival at Hogwarts as close to Harry's arrival at Hogwarts as possible. If you don't like the way I portray Scorpius... I'M SO SORRY! D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Scorpius, Rose, Draco, Astoria, Albus, Ron, Hermione, Harry, James, Roxanne, Fred II, Louis, Dominique, Teddy, Victoire, Lucy, Molly, Hugo, Lily Luna, Luna, Rolf, Lorcan, Lysander, Neville, Hagrid, Dean and the rest of the Harry Potter crew that JKR invented. If I did... Well, I wouldn't have let Fred die. I still haven't gotten over that. :'(**

**Please note that most of the first years are NON-CANON. They are made up by me.**

_**Scorpius Malfoy, First Year - Chapter 1**_

Scorpius smiled at his mother and father as they spoke to him.

"Don't worry about the House you'll be in. As long as you work hard, make good friends and excel in your studies, we will be proud of you." Astoria told him.

"Although it would be great if you were a Slytherin." Draco murmured. Astoria frowned at him.

Scorpius's attention was diverted as he had noticed a girl with light ginger hair and blue eyes looking at him. Next to her stood a strange looking boy, with dark brown hair and green eyes. They both stared at him, and their parents were just as fascinated by him as the boy and girl were.

Draco turned to see what his son was staring at, and noticed the Weasleys and the Potters. He returned his eyes to his son.

"If any of those kids give you trouble, send me an owl."

Scorpius nodded and hugged both of his parents, his mother holding him tightly and planting a kiss on his forehead. He quietly took his suitcases and his owl (Perseus) onto the train. He found a quiet, cosy compartment away from the hustle and bustle outside and inside the train. Putting his suitcase away and keeping Perseus close by, Scorpius took out his favourite book on Transfiguration. He settled into the warm compartment, sitting close to the window, a buzz of excitement running through him. He noticed his parents waving at him from the platform as the train pulled away from the station, and waved back, flashing them a glowing smile. They began to walk away and Scorpius picked up his book again, still smiling.

A knock came from the door to the compartment, and he looked up and saw a girl with bright brown eyes, pale skin, brown freckles and two brown plaits. She smiled at him as if she'd known him his whole life, and opened the door.

"Am I allowed to sit here? It's the quietest compartment on the train."

Scorpius nodded and smiled back at her as she settled down in the seat opposite him, with a book on Herbology. A few minutes of silence passed before she asked, "What's your name?"

Scorpius, for the first time that day, said, "Scorpius...Malfoy."

He waited for her to curse him and leave the carriage. Or sneer at him. Maybe even kick him?

She did none of those things. Instead she smiled at him and said, "My name is Alice Jane Longbottom. What do you think your favourite subject will be at school?"

Scorpius responded, "Probably Transfiguration. I don't mind Charms though, it seems interesting."

Alice was about to reply but was interrupted by a knock at the door. The girl and the boy from the platform on the train station stood in the doorway.

The boy spoke up, "Can we sit here? We aren't too fond of the noise level on the rest of the train."

Alice smiled at the pair and allowed the boy to sit by her. The girl sat by Scorpius.

"My name's Rose Weasley. This is my cousin Albus Potter."

She then gasped in realisation as she squinted at Alice.

"Ali! How could I have not realised it was you?"

Alice laughed and the pair spoke excitedly to one and another. Scorpius didn't mind - he was usually quiet and unnoticed. He noticed the odd-looking boy - Albus - sitting quietly in his seat, playing with his pet ferret.

"... Scorpius and I were just talking about the subjects that we're looking forward to. I think I'll like Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology." Alice said to Rose.

Albus spoke up, "I'll probably enjoy Potions, Charms and Transfiguration."

Rose said, "I don't quite know. I will try hard at all of my subjects. I look forward to them all."

They turned to Scorpius, expecting an answer from him. He replied, "I think I'll enjoy Transfiguration, Astronomy and Charms a lot. Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes don't sound too bad either. I don't think I'll enjoy Divination much."

Rose laughed, "I agree with Scorpius on Divination. It sounds like a load of twaddle to me."

Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Albus asked quietly.

"I don't mind, really," Rose responded thoughtfully. "Gryffindor sounds great because most of the family is in it. Ravenclaw sounds good because I'd be with other people that enjoy learning as much as me. Hufflepuff doesn't sound too bad as they are the friendliest house. Slytherins don't have a good reputation, and our cousin Dominique doesn't help the generalisation of the Slytherins either. But as a house, they do stick together so I wouldn't mind Slytherin either."

Alice answered, "I don't mind really, although I do like the sound of Gryffindor."

Scorpius replied, "I don't mind. My father wants me to be in Slytherin... But I don't want to be in Slytherin in all honesty..."

Albus nodded and said, "I want to be in Gryffindor but I don't mind Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

Rose seemed more interested in what Scorpius had said. "Who is your father?"

The question that Scorpius had dreaded finally faced him in the form of Rose Weasley.

"You would hate me if I told you. I don't mind, but..." Scorpius stammered.

Rose smiled kindly at him. "We won't judge you. We aren't like that."

Scorpius looked at the other kids in the carriage. Albus was timid but you could tell he was good natured; Alice had been extremely kind to him and probably had guessed who his father was from his surname, but she still stayed to talk to him. Rose seemed trustworthy and compassionate, despite her rather loud personality.

"My father is Draco Malfoy. My mother is Astoria Greengrass. Don't hate me because of that. Please." Scorpius told them hastily. He held his breath, waiting for a reaction.

Rose still smiled at him. "We won't hate you because of your parents. You aren't your father. You don't need to be him either."

For the first time in years, Scorpius felt as though he'd finally made some friends that liked him. A knock interrupted (probably) the happiest moment of Scorpius's life.

**Please tell me if you think I should continue this story or not. I wish to be told if I am a good author or not. Reviews are appreciated :D**

**Hk**


	2. First Year: The Arrival At Hogwarts

**OH HAI!**** I ****HOPE YOU GUYS ARE**** FEELING LIKE**** AWESOMESAUCE COOKIE BAKERS**** TODAY****! ANYONE WHO IS A FLAMER WILL HAVE THEIR FLAMES DONATED TO THE OVEN IN WHICH I BAKE COOKIES!**

**Sorry for the randomness. In other words, please don't flame/hate. I don't mind CC – it'll tell me my weaknesses and what I can improve on/look out for in my next piece of writing.**

**BEFORE ANYONE YELLS AT ME FOR STEALING THEIR IDEAS: THIS IDEA OCCURRED TO ME WHILST I WAS DRAWING UP A FAMILY TREE OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.**

**This is what the Hogwarts Express compartment [that my characters will stay in] looks like: .com/travel-photo/annalise.m/1/1248941390/42_ - just look through the album and you'll get a good idea of it.**

**Review responses:**

**ll - thank you for the compliment! Although I'm usually terrible at writing summaries. xD Let's hope I can keep the story good! :D**

**xXNeONXx - The way you spelt your pen name = awesome. :D By the way, they're first years, so they're adorable/cute anyway. ;D **_(*evil glare from Scorpius*)_ **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COOKIE! COOKEH! *RUNS AROUND INSANELY* **_(WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?) _**LOL. But seriously, thank you for the compliments. Here's a cookie for you too: (::)**

**Stromsten - Thank you for the review and the compliment. I hope the rest of the story is as good. :D**

**Stupefy-my-senses – Thank you for having an interest in the story! HEHEHEHEHHE! THERE WILL BE MANY SURPRISES. The third chapter will hold a nice one. ;D**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I ENJOY READING THEM! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Scorpius, Rose, Draco, Astoria, Albus, Ron, Hermione, Harry, James, Roxanne, Fred II, Louis, Dominique, Teddy, Victoire, Lucy, Molly, Hugo, Lily Luna, Luna, Rolf, Lorcan, Lysander, Neville, Hagrid, Dean and the rest of the Harry Potter crew that JKR invented. If I did... Well, I wouldn't have let Fred die. I still haven't gotten over that. :'(**

**A/N: M****ost of the first years are NON-CANON. They are made up by me. Also, there's a note at the bottom. It's a bit of a paranoid rant though. ^_^**

_**Scorpius Malfoy: **__**First Year, **__**Chapter **__**2**_

_**Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is out to prove that his is nothing like his ancestors, starting from the moment he boards the Hogwarts Express. Join him through his years at Hogwarts as he makes new friends and enemies. Primarily Scorpius/Rose, as well as Scorpius/Lily, Lorcan/Lily, Lysander/Lily, Teddy/Victoire, Lysander/Lucy, Lysander/Molly and several OC pairings.**_

_Previously..._

_For the first time in years, Scorpius felt as though he'd finally made some friends that liked him. A knock interrupted (probably) the happiest moment of Scorpius's life._

A girl with a pleasant smile peeked in through the window. She looked like Rose, except with curly [ginger] hair and glasses. Albus and Rose recognised the girl standing in the doorway immediately, and stood up excitedly. Alice was just as confused as Scorpius.

"THAT'S OUR COUSIN, MOLLY!" Rose gasped excitedly. "We haven't seen her for a while!"

Albus grinned and opened the door. "Hey, Molly! How have you been?"

Molly continued to smile and hugged Albus and Rose. "I'm fine! We haven't been able to see you because father was busy at the Ministry. Who are they?"

She gestured to Alice and Scorpius, beaming at them and holding out her hand for them to shake. Alice stood up and shook her hand first, responding, "I'm Alice Longbottom. You must be Molly Weasley."

Molly turned to Scorpius, who shook her hand. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She nodded at them both, her eyes twinkling brightly. "It's nice to see Albus and Rose's friends. I'm a first year, too. I also have a younger sister named Lucy, and she'll be coming to Hogwarts at the same time as Rose's younger brother – Hugo – and Albus's younger sister, Lily."

She turned to Albus and Rose. "I really missed you guys over this last year or so. My dad sent an owl to Grandmother Weasley about us not being able to make it to the Christmas festivities last year. I can say, without a doubt, that Christmas spent without the whole family together is extremely boring. Hopefully we can make it this year, though."

Albus and Rose smiled sadly at her. "It certainly wasn't the same without Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Lucy and you."

Molly lifted her suitcases up and into the storage shelves above and then settled down by Albus. She chatted excitedly with everyone in the compartment, keeping them entertained.

Another knock came at the door and through the window, a tan brown skinned, brown eyed and black curly-haired boy could be seen. A girl with similar physical features stood next to him, holding a tabby cat in her arms. The boy opened the door.

"There's no more room on the train and we've been wondering around for ages." The girl said miserably.

Without asking if they were allowed to sit with the group of five, the pair collapsed onto the remaining space in the compartment, and the boy announced, "I'm Lexus Thomas, but you can call me Lex. This is my twin sister Jennifer Thomas."

"I prefer Jen, if that's all right with you guys." Jen added with a smile.

Scorpius introduced himself a bit more confidently to the twins and found them both easy to talk to, despite the twins being loud and extremely energetic. However, after they arrived, the compartment became extremely cramped – even if they were small first years.

Another knock came from the door.

Lex shouted, "THIS COMPARTMENT IS FULL!"

The whole compartment shook with laughter, but their smiles fell when the door slid open.

A horrible-looking, black-haired boy stood in the doorway to the compartment, alongside a girl with bushy brown hair and a face plastered in make-up. Next to the girl was another boy with flaming orange hair that appeared to have a face that was constantly sneering.

"I heard that there was a Malfoy in this compartment." The boy with black hair stated simply. Scorpius ducked under his Transfiguration book, and Albus gave him a quick, reassuring glance before saying, "What would you want with him?"

The bushy haired girl laughed in a chilling manner. "You must be a Potter. You're pretty quick to defend him, despite barely knowing him."

"How do you know that we barely know him? For all you know, we could be his best friends!" Rose responded coolly, deliberately blocking their view of Scorpius.

"Judging by the freckles and red hair, you must be a Weasley." The flaming haired boy barked. Rose raised her eyebrows, clearly unimpressed. "We've known Scorpius since he could walk."

He cast a sideways look at Scorpius with his head in his Transfiguration book.

"Well, he just went to the toilet. You might be able to catch him if you wait outside it." Alice told them, in her sweetest and most believable voice manageable. Albus snorted, holding back a laugh and Rose stuffed her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from giggling. Scorpius smirked from behind his book. Jen, Molly and Lex laughed heartily.

"I can smell the future Gryffindors already." The dark haired boy sneered, as if the term 'future Gryffindors' was an insult. "I came to see if my old 'friend' would live up to his family name and act like a true Slytherin by joining us in our compartment."

"Clearly, unlike you, we don't mind being called Gryffindors." Scorpius shot back coldly. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't give a damn about some exclusive Slytherin club you've got in a compartment somewhere."

"I didn't know you liked half-bloods like the Potties and the Weasels, Malfoy... Clearly you've changed since we last met." The bushy haired girl sniggered. Rose stood up, her ears going bright red and Albus and Molly stood up with her, but Alice, Jen and Lex stopped them from leaping on the trio. The trio laughed, mocking the cousins.

"I haven't just changed - I've outgrown you and your cruel humour." Scorpius snapped, his grey eyes narrowing at the girl, turning hard and cold. The dark haired boy looked affronted and backed off, taking his friends with him - despite the sharp glares Rose and the girl gave each other.

Lex closed the compartment door and sighed, "Those are your friends?"

Scorpius nodded, and corrected him, "Were. Those were my friends. Before I learnt how dislikeable their attitudes were."

"What are their names? I don't want to run into them any time soon." Alice asked.

"The dark haired arse is Miles Axelford. The bushy, brown haired bimbo is Francesca Nott. The orange haired troll is Johans Barton." Scorpius grinned as the others laughed.

"Can we call them that? Please? Nobody will understand who we're referring to." Jen begged, grinning widely.

"Sure. We'll leave out their hair colours though." Scorpius replied.

"So Axelford is now the Arse, Nott is the Bushy Bimbo and Barton is the Troll." Molly summarised, laughing loudly.

The rest of the compartment laughed and the door opened to show a trolley overflowing with sweets and snacks. Scorpius bought several chocolate frogs and stayed away from the packets of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans that Lex could not stop eating, no matter how disgusting the flavour was.

"You might get sick eating all of those beans, Lex." Albus warned.

"Once you let him within 10 miles of those beans... He cannot control himself." Jen laughed. The others laughed too, except for Lex.

"If they let you anywhere near lemon sherbet..." Lex muttered angrily. Scorpius had no idea what lemon sherbet was, but guessed it was muggle food.

"I think it's time we got changed into our robes." Jen said, pointing at the change in scenery.

They dressed themselves hurriedly and soon enough they were led off the train, leaving their belongings behind to be taken later. A gigantic man called out, "Firs'-years over here!"

He then beamed at Albus, Molly and Rose, "How're you three doin' then? Are yer parents all righ'?"

The trio smiled back at him. "Hi Hagrid! We're doing pretty good. Our parents are doing great."

Scorpius stayed close to the new friends he'd made in the compartment, following them down a steep, narrow path. It was extremely dark either side of Scorpius, the moonlight being the only light and Alice looked unnerved by this. The path opened up to the edge of a black lake. Scorpius stared up in awe at the gigantic castle that towered up into the night sky, noting the mountains in the distance.

"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid told them.

Scorpius was then ushered towards a boat alongside Rose, Molly, Alice and Albus. Lex and Jen were in the boat next to them with a girl with light brown hair and freckles, a pale boy with green hair and a pale girl with blue hair, gaping at the magnificent castle as well. Hagrid had a boat for himself.

"Everyone in?" He shouted. "FORWARD!"

Scorpius stared at his reflection in the water, scrutinizing every one of his facial features to see if there were any signs of fear displayed. He didn't enjoy admitting he was scared of his sorting, and certainly didn't want his new friends to think of him as a frightened little boy.

"HEADS DOWN!" Shouted Hagrid as the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy. The boats travelled through a dark tunnel that took them underneath the castle.

As the boats came closer to what appeared to be an underground harbour, Scorpius began to dread his sorting. His father had made it clear that he wanted him to be a Slytherin, but his mother told him that she didn't care about the house he was in. As he looked around at his new-found friends, he saw none of them in Slytherin. If he was a Slytherin then he'd make his father proud but leave these new-found friends behind. He could see himself in Ravenclaw with Rose but none of the others. He might fit in Hufflepuff with Alice, but his father told him that if he was in Hufflepuff, he'd take him out of the school and send him to Durmstrang. The house that would want and like him least - Gryffindor - was the only house that he could be in with all of his new friends.

They reached the dark harbour, the students clambering out of the boats and onto the rocks. Hagrid led the first years through a passageway in the rock that ended at a patch of grass. He then led them up a flight of stone steps to a huge, oak front door. Hagrid knocked on the door three times and a man that looked extremely alike to Alice opened the door. He beamed at the first years and at the giant.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." He said, flashing a grateful grin at Hagrid. "Come in everyone! It's exciting to see new faces, fresh for sorting. I am Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor House. I also teach Herbology."

**HERE'S THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Did you know that I uploaded this story earlier this month [deleted it], except the first chapter had 4000+ words? It included the sorting of Scorpius, Rose, Albus, Alice, Lex, Jen etc. It also told us about them settling in... I then took it down after about 40 people had read it due to my nervousness and my unconfidence [I am extremely unconfident – and that's an understatement. -_-] The original story did not include Molly. I decided to include her because she is supposed to be attending Hogwarts with Albus, Scorpius, Rose etc as her father is at the train station when the Potters and other Weasleys are sending their kids off.**

**Although, none of them have the twists that my story will have – I haven't seen a story with a similar plotline. O_o**

**You guys probably just guessed the house Scorpius is going to be in. But you'll see next chapter... It should be uploaded in about a day or two... Hopefully... xD**

**Hk**


	3. First Year: The Sorting Hat

**OH HAI!**** I ****HOPE YOU GUYS ARE**** FEELING LIKE**** AWESOMESAUCE COOKIE BAKERS**** TODAY****! ANYONE WHO IS A FLAMER WILL HAVE THEIR FLAMES DONATED TO THE OVEN IN WHICH I BAKE COOKIES!**

**Sorry for the randomness. In other words, please don't flame/hate. I don't mind CC – it'll tell me my weaknesses and what I can improve on/look out for in my next piece of writing.**

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED ON WEEKENDS ONLY - SO USUALLY WEEKLY! But if I have spare time, then I will post on both Saturday and Sunday. ^_^ **

**BEFORE ANYONE YELLS AT ME FOR STEALING THEIR IDEAS: THIS IDEA OCCURRED TO ME WHILST I WAS DRAWING UP A FAMILY TREE OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.**

**This is what the Hogwarts Express compartment [that my characters will stay in] looks like – seeing as my last chapter didn't display it [remove the spaces!] : blog . travelpod . com / travel-photo / annalise.m/ 1 / 1248941390 / 42_ / - just look through the album and you'll get a good idea of it.**

**Review responses:**

**Eliza Malfoy – Thanks for the review! What was your guess as to Scorpius's house? You'll find out in this chapter... :D**

**Archibald-Rumbleroar – AWESOME NAME! THAT IS A FREAKING AWESOME NAME! HERE'S A COOKIE FOR THAT AWESOME NAME! (::) Thanks for the review! HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT! YOU THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO BE A HUFFLEPUFF! MUAHAHAHA! Sorry for the evilness there. But he does seem quite Hufflepuff-y, doesn't he? Sadly, he's not a Hufflepuff. Although I might do a story about him being a Hufflepuff and Rose being a Ravenclaw. After I finish this one... And that might take a while. xD I've noticed that there's no URL too. I've put it up now... Also, I'm glad you like the OCs! HA I love the Thomas twins... But I like Alice a bit better... I originally thought to turn her into a Luna-esque character and have her talk about Alice in Wonderland stuff but no. I didn't do that because I didn't put her in Ravenclaw. SEE THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM FOR DETAILS ON HOW I SORTED THESE GUYS! XD :)**

**stupefy-my-senses – First: HERE'S A COOKIE FOR REVIEWING TWICE: (::) Second: Thank you for reading the story again! W00T! I'm unconfident mainly because whenever I've shown people my stories/work, I'm told that it's pretty rubbish... :| But at least I know some people like my writing :D**

**morris mooli - Hehe ;) I'm glad you liked it. :D**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I ENJOY READING THEM! :D**

**You have probably seen that the main story for Scorpius's First Year has been hinted at in my updated summary - The Founding of the New Marauders' Map. I thought that Hogwarts would have to be rebuilt after the Battle of Hogwarts, so this means the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms (as the towers are seen destroyed) have changed slightly since Harry, Hermione, Ron etc were at Hogwarts. Also, it might mean new hidden passageways and rooms. (;D) They (the NG) are going to create a map for all of the new stuff in Hogwarts. I haven't seen a story with the idea of creating a new map, but if there is one then apologies if it seems like I've stolen your idea(s). I haven't... It came from an odd conversation I had.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Scorpius, Rose, Draco, Astoria, Albus, Ron, Hermione, Harry, James, Roxanne, Fred II, Louis, Dominique, Teddy, Victoire, Lucy, Molly, Hugo, Lily Luna, Luna, Rolf, Lorcan, Lysander, Neville, Hagrid, Dean and the rest of the Harry Potter crew that JKR invented. If I did... Well, I wouldn't have let Fred die. I still haven't gotten over that. :'(**

**A/N: M****ost of the first years are NON-CANON. They are made up by me. Also, there's a note at the bottom about how I sorted these guys.**** Also, certain parts of Hogwarts are going to be non-canon because of it being rebuilt and repaired differently in my mind.**

_**Scorpius Malfoy: **__**First Year, **__**Chapter **__**2**_

_**Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is out to prove that his is nothing like his ancestors, starting from the moment he boards the Hogwarts Express.**__** Currently in the First Year - The Founding of the New Marauders' Map. **__**Primarily Scorpius/Rose, as well as Scorpius/Lily, Lorcan/Lily, Lysander/Lily, Teddy/Victoire, Lysander/Lucy, Lysander/Molly and several OC pairings.**_

_Previously..._

_"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." He said, flashing a grateful grin at Hagrid. "Come in everyone! It's exciting to see new faces, fresh for sorting. I am Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor House. I also teach Herbology."_

Scorpius turned to Alice and flashed her a grin with raised eyebrows. She went red when her dad patted her on the head as she walked past him into the Entrance Hall. Professor Longbottom led them across the stone floor to a chamber that Scorpius was sure led into the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Longbottom said, beaming at them. "The start-of-term banquet will begin in a little while, but before you take your get settled into the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Your Sorting will be very important because your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, possibly join your house Quidditch team and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin - each of the houses has its own grand history and its fair share of brilliant witches and wizards. During your time at Hogwarts, your achievements will reward your house with points, whilst any rule-breaking will result in your house losing points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup - a great honour."

The professor checked his watch and returned his attention to the first years. "You'd best smarten yourselves up; the Sorting ceremony is about to begin."

Scorpius looked around the crowd of first years, and noticed the nervous expressions on almost all of their faces. There was a group of boys and girls that huddled together, giving everyone filthy looks, clearly keeping to their group. Amongst them were the Troll, the Arse and the Bimbo. One of the girls noticed Scorpius and analysed him for a minute or so before walking up to him.

"You're a Malfoy." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Yes. I am a Malfoy." Scorpius responded flatly.

"I'm Marietta Smith." She told him, holding out her hand for a handshake. Unsure if she was trying to trick him, Scorpius hesitated briefly. He then shook her hand. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose came over to introduce herself to Marietta, who was at first hesitant to even acknowledge Rose's presence.

"I'm Rose Weasley."

"I'm Marietta Smith."

Before a conversation could begin, a silver fat man jumped out of the wall. A few people screamed and others laughed.

"Good day to you all! I am the Fat Friar. I heard that you are all first years, waiting to be sorted!" He spoke kindly, and was soon joined by several other silver men - ghosts - that spoke to groups of first years, telling them to be a member of their house. Rose and Marietta began speaking excitedly with the Fat Friar. Scorpius stood quietly, not knowing what to do. Albus approached Scorpius, noticing that he too was alone and decided to trust him with his biggest fear. "I don't want to be in Slytherin."

Scorpius turned to him and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Neither do I. I want to prove that I am not the same as my ancestors."

Scorpius had also trusted Albus with his biggest worry.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years were led inside, to be called one by one to a stool where the sorting hat was. It began to sing a song, but neither Albus nor Scorpius paid any attention.

_"I might not be the prettiest hat_

_But I am by far the best_

_Most hats are used as an accessory_

_But I am a cut above the rest_

_I am the great Hogwarts Sorting hat!_

_Despite my boring colours similar to that of a slate_

_I can tell you the house you belong in at Hogwarts,_

_The house that will make you great_

_Will it be Gryffindor?_

_These selfless folk_

_Of bravery, chivalry and daring_

_Qualities true 'til they croak;_

_Or will it be Ravenclaw?_

_Where a thirst for learning, a mind geared brilliantly_

_And a mind overflowing with wit_

_Will prosper eternally?_

_Could it be Hufflepuff?_

_A value of honesty, loyalty,_

_A sense of justice and true kindness_

_Are the qualities that give the Hufflepuffs spirits as high as royalty;_

_It might be Slytherin!_

_Where people who are cunning and full of ambition_

_Thrive and achieve their heart's desire_

_The friends you'll make there will always fit this tradition;_

_Do not be afraid to put on this Sorting Hat_

_To see the house you'd fit in well_

_It will take no more than a minute, sir - I'll assure you that_

_So let us begin the Sorting!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and soon became still.

Professor Longbottom began to call out the names of the first years.

"Aberny, Felicity!"

A timid-looking girl sat down on the stool with a black bob, green eyes and pale skin. After a few seconds, the Sorting Hat shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Axelford, Miles!"

The Hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Barton, Johans!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Berts, Sophie!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

No Gryffindors were sorted until:

"Corner, Nicholas!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Creevey, Jake!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Several others were sorted, and then Scorpius's stomach churned as, "Longbottom, Alice!" was called.

Professor Longbottom looked at his daughter eagerly as he placed the hat on her head. Alice smiled weakly.

*inside Alice'as mind*

_Ah... A Longbottom..._

_**Oh. So that's what your voice sounds like.**_

_You sound disappointed._

_**Well, I expected something more terrifying. But you sound nicer.**_

_Thank you. Now onto business... You certainly take after your father a great deal. You aren't difficult to sort at all... You possess a lot of hidden bravery and chivalry. Although you do have a cunning side - and a great deal of wit. Extremely loyal... Selfless... It's clear to me the house you belong to. Care to take a guess?_

_**Umm... Hufflepuff?**_

_You truly are your father's daughter. GRYFFINDOR!_

*Normal POV*

Scorpius nearly threw up in anticipation as the last first year with the letter 'L' at the beginning of their surname was sorted.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

He was cast dark looks from all of the houses except Slytherin as he hurried to the stool and felt Professor Longbottom place the Sorting Hat on his head. The Slytherins were actually smiling at him - some of them were making room for him to sit down. Two boys were arguing over which of them would sit with him. Scorpius was unnerved by this. Everyone was going to hate him if he wasn't a Slytherin. If he was a Slytherin, at least they would appreciate him... right?

*inside Scorpius's mind*

_W__ell, well, well! A new breed of Malfoy! One that is not set on blood purity__-!_

_**I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE MY FAMILY! WE ARE ALL MISUNDERSTOOD! I WON'T BE A SLYTHERIN! I WON'T!**_

_My, my... That IS unusual... A Malfoy not wanting to be a Slytherin..._

_**I AM NOT LIKE MY ANCESTORS. I WILL PROVE MY WORTH!**_

_That is definitely a Slytherin quality you possess._

_**I REPEAT: I AM NOT LIKE MY ANCESTORS... I DO NOT INTEND TO BE A SLYTHERIN – IF I CAN HELP IT.**_

_They did not hate Slytherin so much. Neither did they have your level of intelligence... You would make a fine Ravenclaw._

_**I**__** want to prove to everyone that not all of the Malfoys are evil or dark.**_

_I can see. One of your few Slytherin qualities is that you are driven; other than that, you have few Slytherin qualities. You __have the qualities of loyalty and dedication of a Hufflepuff. But there really aren't any other Hufflepuff qualities you have. __Let's see if you'd be a great Gryffindor..._

_**Would I do better in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?**_

_I... Can't tell. __You're daring enough to stand out and go against the Malfoy tradition, as well as __being brave enough to face the fury of __your grandparents and father. You are selfless __and chivalrous __too; you would give yourself to protect those you love.__ Yet you are intelligent, wise beyond your years, creative, a thirst to be different and have a love for learning. I think you have sat on this stool long enough to be a Hatstall..._

_**Can I make a request?**_

_Of course. Although I think I have already guessed what it is._

_**I want to prove everyone wrong about the Malfoys and fix the mistakes made by my ancestors. So could I please be a Gryffindor?**_

_I__ never thought this day would come... __ A Malfoy not wanting to be a Slytherin... And requesting to be a Gryffindor? Although, your goal is a very Slytherin one – it is also a very Ravenclaw one, as well as partially Gryffindor and Hufflepuff._

_**Please don't make me a Hufflepuff. My father will pull me out of this school and send me to Durmstrang.**_

_I know. But you'd still __do best in GRYFFINDOR!_

*Normal POV*

The hall echoed the Hat's decision as the Slytherins looked at him, clearly bewildered and furious. The Arse and the Troll jeered and laughed at him. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were gaping. The Gryffindors looked as though the world was ending. To add to Scorpius's discomfort, he overheard a girl whisper to her friend, "His father won't be pleased." He turned to give Albus, Lex, Jen and Rose smiles but faced the Bimbo instead, whose face was twisted into a cruel smirk.

Professor Longbottom was too startled to remove his hat, so Scorpius removed it himself. He shuffled towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Alice. The whole of the Gryffindor table was staring at him, even more surprised by his apparent friendship with a Longbottom.

Professor Longbottom was still in shock when Scorpius sat down, and Hagrid had to nudge him to get him to continue reading out the list of first years. Several other names were called before:

"Potter, Albus!"

*inside Albus's mind*

_A Potter, eh? You are a lot like your father in appearance. But you aren't as cunning or Slytherin._

_**THANK GOODNESS! Wait. My dad was almost a Slytherin?**_

_Yes. But he chose Gryffindor, and in the end his house choice was best. You seem more of a Gryffindor. I can see your Hufflepuff side... And you have very little Ravenclaw traits... I was hoping for a challenge from you, Potter._

_**I'm sorry I wasn't a challenge to sort... But does this mean I'm a Gryffindor?**_

_Like father, like son. GRYFFINDOR!_

*Normal POV*

Albus beamed at Scorpius and Alice, almost running to sit by them - with the hat still on his head. He ran back to the stool and placed the hat back on the stool, his cheeks reddening as most of the school laughed at him.

The girl that had spoken to Scorpius and Rose outside the Great Hall was about to be sorted after a few Hufflepuffs:

"Smith, Marietta!"

The hat sat on her head for a few seconds before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius was surprised by this decision, and turned to see Rose's reaction. She looked dismayed - Marietta had seemed nice to Rose. Soon enough, it came to Jen and Lex's sorting.

"Thomas, Jennifer!"

The hat barely touched her head when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thomas, Lexus!"

Scorpius could have sworn the hat hadn't even touched Lex's hair when it roared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The twins beamed at Scorpius, Albus and Alice, sitting opposite them. The five new Gryffindors chatted with each other before falling silent upon hearing, "Weasley, Molly!"

*inside Molly's mind*

_Well... You certainly have taken on your Weasley heritage._

_**So I'm not a challenge to sort?**_

_Despite your rather Ravenclaw-like intelligence, there really isn't anything else other than the qualities of a GRYFFINDOR!_

*Normal POV*

The Gryffindor table burst into applause and she jogged to the table excitedly.

"Well done Molly!" Albus said, beaming at her.

"Well done to Scorpius too. He proved that not all Malfoys are evil by being sorted into Gryffindor." Molly grinned in response.

Scorpius smiled shyly at them, murmuring, "Thank you."

Predictably, Rose was called up next.

"Weasley, Rose!"

She smiled nervously at her friends that sat at the Gryffindor table.

*inside Rose's head*

_Another Weasley... Although you most certainly possess your mother's intelligence and individuality._

_**I'm guessing that my sorting will be stuck between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.**_

_No. You are extremely intelligent, a creative individual and very wise, despite your age. RAVEN-!_

_**NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A RAVENCLAW! COULDN'T YOU TELL?**_

_Why not? It's all here in your head..._

_**I want to be a Gryffindor... I can't stand being separated from my new friends and my cousins. Especially Scorpius and Albus. I am brave, I am selfless and I most certainly am chivalrous!**_

_How touching... You ARE like your mother then... GRYFFINDOR!_

*Normal POV*

She hurried to sit by Scorpius and whispered to the others, "The hat decided I was like my mother and that I belonged in Gryffindor despite my Ravenclaw-like personality."

Scorpius responded, "It considered me for Ravenclaw too. But it decided I was more of a Gryffindor."

"Wood, Anastasia!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wood, Jack!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After "Zhan, Alexis!" was sorted into Ravenclaw, the headmaster gave a speech, telling the students about the clubs, the houses, the Quidditch teams and the school rules. Rose was the only one paying attention.

The feast began with vast amounts of food appearing all over the table. Scorpius took one portion of everything - from Roast Chicken to a strange green and orange soup. Albus and Rose watched in awe as Scorpius attacked the food on his plate (he had 15 different foods piled on it), finishing quickly and asking for seconds. Several of the ,Gryffindors eyed Scorpius carefully, including one named James Sirius Potter - Albus's older brother and Rose's older cousin.

"Nice to see all of my relatives in the family house!" James said, slapping Albus and Rose on their backs. His attention turned to Scorpius.

"A Malfoy? In Gryffindor? Friends with my cousin and my younger brother? You must be a bit lost, mate." James laughed. Rose shot him a warning glare.

"It's not as if you let Albus or I sit with you and your friends."

James backed off immediately and sat back down with his friends. A girl and a boy walked up to Albus and Rose, congratulating them on getting into Gryffindor.

"You're a Malfoy. In Gryffindor." The boy stated simply.

"Fred!" The girl chided

"Roxanne!" The boy responded, imitating the girl's tone of voice.

Scorpius laughed and replied, "That's correct. Thank you for stating the obvious."

"Well done for breaking out of the Malfoy stereotype. But now you've confused all of the houses, especially the Slytherins." Roxanne told him, beaming at him as Fred pretended to be a 'confused' Slytherin. After making Alice, Lex, Jen, Rose, Albus and Scorpius laugh for a while, the pair settled down at the far side of the table. An extremely handsome boy walked up to the group and smiled kindly at them all.

"My name is Louis Weasley and welcome to Gryffindor. Especially you, Malfoy." Louis said in a French accent, grinning at them. The group laughed at Louis's welcome to Scorpius. Louis asked Scorpius a few questions before hurrying to sit by his friends before the desserts were laid out.

Scorpius, again, took one portion of everything, even his least favourite dish - treacle tart. After literally vacuuming all of his food down, Scorpius began to speak with the silver man - a ghost - floating past him.

"Hello there!" Scorpius called.

The ghost turned to him and beamed at him. "Never, in all of my years at this school, have I seen a Malfoy sorted into any other house than Slytherin. You must be very different to your ancestors."

He spoke loudly so that everyone sitting at the Gryffindor table could hear, and winked at him with a smile. Scorpius returned the ghost's smile and waited for his friends to finish eating. As soon as they had finished, the headmistress dismissed them and Scorpius followed a prefect called Kyle Bailey to the common room, the password to gain entrance to the common room being "Apple Cider".

Scorpius had to admit that he preferred this common room to the Slytherin common room that his father had spoken of. There was a comfy armchair by a cosy fireplace, as well as several bookcases dotted around the common room. A list of the boys in his dormitory was up already: Albus and Lex were with him, as well as Nicholas Corner, Jack Wood and Jake Creevey. In Rose's dormitory were Alice, Jen, Anastasia Wood, Leanne Jordan and Annabelle Finnigan. A timetable of their lessons was on the board too; the first lesson that he was going to have was double Potions with the Slytherins. His second lesson was double Transfiguration with the Slytherins and his third lesson was double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. His final lesson was double Charms with the Ravenclaws. He didn't mind any of the lessons he had on Mondays.

The pale boy with bright green hair that had shared a boat with Lex and Jen earlier that evening came up to Scorpius and shook his hand.

"I'm Jack Wood. We'll be sharing a dormitory."

"Scorpius Malfoy. I don't snore too loudly, but feel free to wake me up if I do." Scorpius said, cracking a grin. Jack laughed at his comment, and walked away after talking to Scorpius about Quidditch. Jack had probably gone to introduce himself to other people in the common room.

Rose walked up to Scorpius, eager to ask him a question that had been plaguing her mind since his Sorting.

"What are you going to tell your father?" She asked. Scorpius shrugged.

"I have no idea."

**HERE'S THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY! :D**

**This is how I got the idea for this story [I DID NOT STEAL ANYONE'S IDEA... If I have, then it was unintentional]:**

**Basically, I was trying to find inspiration for a story... Then I decided to draw a family tree for the Weasleys. I love Scorpius/Rose, so naturally they were married and had children. :3 I then decided to add on the houses of all of the characters. I got a bit stuck when it came to Scorpius, Rose and a few OCs. I had no idea where to put Rose and Scorpius. Originally, I put Scorpius in Ravenclaw with Rose. Then I put Scorpius in Slytherin with Albus and Rose in Gryffindor. I then put Scorpius back in Ravenclaw and put Albus and Rose in Gryffindor. I thought carefully about how to make the Weasleys believe that Rose/Scorpius's marriage was a good one – not one that the Malfoys would exploit [I don't believe that of them]. **

**I knew that Scorpius and Rose would only be able to form a strong relationship if they were in the same houses or shared lessons and sat next to each other or would willingly talk to each other [possibly because of a friendship between Albus and Scorpius?]. Having Rose and Scorpius in Ravenclaw together seemed like a good idea at first, but then I thought: what about Albus? I don't think of Albus as being the brightest wizard, so he wouldn't really fit in Ravenclaw. I wanted Rose, Scorpius and Albus to be like the new 'Golden Trio' [except without Hermione being as annoying as she was in the first book :|], so they'd have to be quite close to each other. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor do not share many lessons together, and Albus might be unwilling to talk to Scorpius if he's a Malfoy or got 'too friendly' with Rose. I put Albus and Scorpius in Slytherin, and tried Rose in Gryffindor – this might have worked, but I didn't like Albus in Slytherin. Albus [in my mind] is too sweet and fearful of Slytherin to have been placed in Slytherin. None of the trio would've been put in Hufflepuff in my mind – Rose has no chance in my mind. Albus is sweet, but he's like his father so would make a good Gryffindor. Scorpius has the potential but his father hates Hufflepuff [more than Gryffindor] in my mind. So naturally, Scorpius would be pulled out of Hogwarts for being a Hufflepuff by his father.**

**Then putting them all in Gryffindor seemed to fit PERFECTLY. Scorpius would fit because he is daring enough to jump away from Malfoy tradition and brave enough to face the anger of his father and grandfather that would come because of him being in a house other than Gryffindor. Rose would be like her mother – extremely intelligent but brave, selfless, daring and chivalrous, and Albus would be exactly like his father. Although there's not really a Ron-like character – other than possibly James – I think it fits wonderfully.**

**IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STORY BEHIND THE SORTING:**

**Thank you so much for all the love this story has been getting! It's nice to know you guys like the story so much! I can't believe so many people have put my story on their story alerts! [It'd be nice if you guys reviewed from time to time. Seriously – there are 10 people who have added me to alerts but not reviewed. xD] I'm glad my idea isn't too bad. In Scorpius's third year, we'll see Lily, Hugo, Lucy, Lorcan and Lysander in their first year. I can only give you guys the following spoilers:**

**They WILL share lessons together [Lily, Hugo, Lorcan, Lucy and Lysander]**

**They WILL be extremely close best friends – often on adventures together.**

**Lorcan and Lysander are in the same house. I'd hate to see them separated.**

**Lily and Hugo are in the same house – I also hate the idea of separating them.**

**Try debating their houses if you want – I'm not going to tell you until I put up their sorting stories in Scorpius's third year. Just to warn you – from Scorpius's third year and onwards, the story will not only focus on what happens to the new Golden Trio, but also on Lily, Hugo, Lucy, Lorcan and Lysander's adventures together. So it will be set out with one chapter centred on Scorpius, Rose, Albus, Molly, Alice, Jen and Lex, then one chapter focussing on Lily, Hugo, Lucy, Lorcan and Lysander.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hk**


End file.
